


Hangars Weren't Made for This

by Desparadina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically the whole point of the Prompt was Poe as a bottom, Blow Jobs, Closet Sex, Come Swallowing, Fingerfucking, Kinda?, M/M, Prompt Fic, bottom!poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparadina/pseuds/Desparadina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's eyes deceive him, and Poe can't help but oblige to the desire he sees in them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangars Weren't Made for This

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my second fanfic...which is smut!! Again...lol, anyhow I always feel kind bad writing smut of these two cause they seem so innocent, but at the same time the fandom is kinda lacking in some NSFW, like my other fic I apologize if anything seems out of character and for errors (I tried this time to fix them this time I really did...). This was done as a Prompt for an anon I received.

He’s curious, and Poe can see it. 

It’s simple really, Poe can see the flash of arousal in Finn’s eyes when he bends down to pick up something dropped in the Hangar, the tilt of his eyes, the irises slowly shifting. At first, Finn's thoughts are rather innocent. _“There’s no way he can see me staring…..at least….I hope not….that would be embarrassing…”_ but Poe knows better, he’s visited too many planets and encountered too many strangers not to know exactly what Finn is pondering. 

He's seen those same eyes gawk on a _very_ prized feature of his - no matter the person, they never really change. But the difference is that he wants Finn to stare, he revels in the attention he gets from this asset of his. He ponders about how to best let Finn salvage this moment, to have this memory teeming in the back of his skull when he decides to touch himself later tonight. The idea gives Poe a twisted kind of satisfaction; to leave Finn wanting and letting him know that he can take it if he so chooses, that he should take it, because Poe’s was always offering. 

After all, It wasn’t as if the two weren’t in a relationship already. and it wasn’t as if they hadn’t already been in bed together-just not in the way Finn was hinting at with his heated gaze. Being unable to easily express such a lewd thought was an honest weakness of Finn’s, one that Poe sometimes liked to exploit to the point of utter annoyance. What Finn didn’t know was that Poe was trying to get the Ex-Stormtrooper to expose his feelings to him, whether they were emotional, or sexual. Poe wanted it all even if he had to tease it out of him. 

Poe stands up erect again, bending slightly and curling his hand into a fist all while jokingly hitting the small of his back, as if it cause him pain. He grunted, then gave Finn a pointed look. “You keep staring at my ass and I’ll have to do something about that…” he says, his voice layered in something sensual. The comment was dressed up in a way that Finn couldn’t immediately sort out, but Poe smirks slightly when he sees the implications hit Finn almost seconds later. He’s a flustered mess and is looking away at a box of tools, while Poe thinks to himself. _“He’s cute when he’s hopeless like that…”_

This thought makes Poe approach Finn to let his hand softly caress the side of his face, a gesture not completely expected from Poe, but Finn quickly settles into it when he finds the brunette wiping a bit of oil off. When he thinks about the heat from Poe’s fingers it brings nothing but pleasant thoughts to his mind, he gets stuck in this memory and barely has time before Poe’s own lips are lightly touching his the next moment. There’s a surprised moan coming from him, before he sinks easily into the wetness of Poe’s mouth. It’s easy and comforting, something they’ve done more times than Finn thinks he’s done with anyone else, even if most of the time their kisses were sweet things planted on cheeks and lips when one of them was in the mood for one, or needed one for comfort. 

Yet in this place, the Hangar; where some of the other pilots were also working on fixing their Star Fighters, made Finn feel slightly queasy. It wasn’t often that they showed public affection in front of others, Finn wasn’t completely comfortable with that. Poe was able to surmise this quite quickly when Finn sheepishly sulked away as a member of his Rapier Squad caught the two of them quite close to wrecking a diner table nearly a month ago.

Clearly, they weren’t going around spreading the incident to other people around the base, but the damage had already been done, and Finn was already far more uncomfortable than he should have been with the idea. This time though, Poe thought little of that especially considering the fact that they had the bulk of his Star Fighter concealing this little scene of theirs, and no one should have approached them for any real reason. It didn’t matter either because his hands were already under Finn’s pants, firming grasping at his ass, squeezing into the flesh with the tenacity of a young teen. Finn starts gasping against his mouth, scrambling his hands into Poe’s shirt trying to get some sense back into himself before he starts reprimanding Poe in a harsh whisper. “Poe not here, we can’t do it here! They’ll hear us!” 

The pilot laughs lowly. “Yeah they’ll definitely hear you with how loud you always are…” he jokes but Finn’s facial expression told him that the other didn’t find it humorous at all. “That’s not funny Poe. We could get ourselves in trouble for doing this, and I don't even think we could keep it down, and-” Poe puts a finger on Finn lips to silence him for a moment. “I know _you_ can’t keep quiet, so I have a better idea.” Finn’s eyebrows crease in confusion when he feels Poe’s hand tugging him towards the end of the Hangar and into a broom closet of sorts, but instead of any brooms, there was an array of boxes and other metal gadgets that seemed to be components for aircrafts. Finn walks inside the small space while Poe closes the door slowly behind him, as if someone was waiting to rebuke the two of them for wandering away. 

Before Finn has even enough time to address just what Poe is planning, the Pilot’s lips are already crashing on his, the movement so fast he nearly topples over some boxes before Poe is catching him in his arms, and for those few tenuous seconds, Finn is grateful that he didn’t tumble on the still sore scar on his back. The both of them breathe out a nervous chuckle, as the moment passes, realizing that if Finn fell they might have been found out by anyone wandering close enough to the small room. Fortunately, Poe’s deft hands kept that from occurring.

They both stay silent for a moment when they hear the sounds of footsteps pick up from outside the door, but then depart just as fast. Poe starts to whisper lowly, all of a sudden preferring secrecy. ‘Alright Finn, here’s the plan. I know if I fuck you, we’ll be found before I get even one pump in, but how bout instead….” He pecks lightly at Finn’s lips before he says the last sentence. “You fuck me?” There a pause in Finn’s mind, something mixed with confusion and arousal. 

“C’mon Finn, I saw how you were staring at my ass out there, you could’ve always asked and I would’ve given to it, but I know...my poor Finn isn’t the greatest at admitting that he wants to fuck someone in the ass.” Finn snorts at him. “I can….ask for that, I just….wanted to do it at the right time...I didn’t even know-I just thought that maybe you didn’t like receiving.”

“Finn, I’m not just good at riding Star Fighters, if you catch my drift…” The black haired man is rolling his eyes, while Poe laughs at his reaction, somehow the Pilot always has some time for humor in the worst moments, especially with the two of them leaning against some shaky boxes. Poe’s hands are quickly reclining lower into his pants, and Finn can feel Poe’s hot breath pick up against his earlobe, sucking at it and nibbling at the soft skin. 

“Can’t let you fuck me with a soft cock right?” 

“Yeah…” 

Poe takes a few delicate licks at the side of Finn’s neck, the rough of his stubble influencing the slight pitch to soft moans. The kisses on Finn’s neck turn into full on suction, causing the other to claw at Poe’s tight shirt and try to reclaim agency over the tenuous movements of his body. He feels much like prey, being so wound up and ready to run, but Finn knows he won’t be able to escape. Poe has already injected his poison into him and he’s paralyzed by it. 

His hips are already grinding into Poe’s, still utterly incapable of keeping himself in control when he teases. When the other leaves his neck, he lifts Finn’s shirt, and his lips travel down the vast expanse of his stomach. Poe’s eyes peer up at Finn’s, staring back up at him he can see that his own are glazed over in want and his hands begin to roam in the thick, dark curls of Poe’s hair. 

Poe takes this as encouragement when he reaches the small patch of hair leading into the rim of Finn’s jeans. He tugs at the zipper, slowly unveiling the half hard bulge in his underwear. Poe takes a few licks at his slightly parched lips thinking what a shame it was that they couldn’t do this in a more convenient place, but he’s already buzzing with arousal, and nothing other than an unwanted interruption could stop him.

His lips began to nip softly at the bulge presenting itself underneath the underwear. He takes a few chance licks, his own saliva leaving a wet spot separate from the clear colored pre-cum leaking from Finn’s cock. Poe’s hands smooth over the length before he unfurls it from the safety of his undergarment. The cold air of the Hangar hits Finn’s hard cock, and Poe can tell when he sees it twitch slightly and only grow harder in his palm. 

He takes a single moment to measure the weight of it in his palm, the warmness of it, and Finn sucks in a low breath attempting to keep himself focused on the brunette. Poe suddenly remembers just how apprehensive Finn was about exposing himself, and how it contrasted to now; where his expression was one of want instead of unease, and Poe yearned to see more of that in him. He was careful to not cross any boundaries Finn didn’t want crossed, after all, Poe didn’t want to imagine himself forsaking the trust they had in each other, and the pilot was a patient man. Surely he could show Finn a world away from the cold grip of the tyrannical First Order; perhaps this type of experimentation was part of that discovery.

When Finn’s hand touched the back of his head in a comforting gesture, Poe realizes that him pausing might have been a signal for Finn to tell him whether he approved of his ministrations . “Poe, it’s fine, I want you to do this, but I want to make you feel good in other ways too.” Poe chuckles nervously for a second realizing how ridiculous that confession seemed with Finn’s cock in his hand, but the conviction of it struck a chord with him anyhow. “Alright then.”

Poe’s hand continues to stroke slowly, pulling back the foreskin of his cock, allowing his tongue to slowly lap at the exposed glans. A tiny string of precum dripped between the end of his head and Poe’s tongue, but before Finn can fully retain the image that same tongue is already swirling around the bulbous head, and Poe’s hands are firmly holding both his shirt and jacket up. Finn digs his feet into the floor of the room, hoping he wouldn’t go wobbly at the caress of Poe’s mouth. 

When he descends on his cock there is a grateful shudder running through Finn’s body followed by a slight twitch of his hips. The feeling of Poe’s tongue multitasking with the suction of his mouth makes an inquisitive finger touch the the side of Poe’s hollowed out cheeks. The slick swipe of his tongue on the underside of his shaft causes him to nearly lose himself into the blissful heat. Finn is a sucker for getting his cock sucked by Poe, because Poe was much more skilled than he ever let on. It was either that or Finn’s inexperience with other partners was influencing this opinion of his. 

This time though, Poe is gripping on his hips, as if egging him on to thrust into his mouth; to fuck his throat sore. Finn takes a few moments of mental panicking to balance the consequences of the damage he might cause to Poe’s throat and voice come next morning, and the fact that there was no turning back from this ecstasy Poe was offering. It seemed regardless of the concerns in his mind his hand began to grip harder at the back of Poe’s head, and just as the brunette desired Finn drove his length further with a push of hips.

Finn felt the deep and tight expanse of his mouth, even the slight brush of Poe’s teeth over the underside of his shaft which only caused him to grow more engorged. The little chokes, and gasps of air Poe took caused a heat to stir up inside him, and there’s only an appreciative moan from Poe when he starts to recognize the thickness in his mouth growing only harder. Finn only continued to thrust, his hands now at the sides of Poe’s face, making sure that his mouth met the hilt of his cock. Poe bobs his head once more, stopping to take a few effortless licks before Finn plunges again with a nervous jutt of his hips.

This push and pull lasts for what feels like hours to the both of them, Finn looking down at Poe in a state of disordered lust, and hoping deep down that he isn’t hurting the other. He takes in the visage of a messy Poe, his curly hair unkempt, his brow sweaty, but his mouth fully working on the cock in his mouth, and it only further fuels the desire to spill his seed. When their glances meet for a brief and final moment, both of Finn’s hands firmly grip the undersides of Poe’s jaw, and the tense heat of an orgasm is rushing through him fast. 

The spurt of cum on his tongue causes Poe’s taste buds to light up in delight, but Finn’s hands have already gone lax from the intense burst of pleasure. Poe removes the cock from his mouth with a salacious pop, as Finn continues to cum, he pumps whatever is left from his cock, some of the cum splashing on the side of his cheek and the rest on his swollen lips, and while he felt that Finn must have panicked for a moment about Poe getting messy he knew that the other didn’t necessarily care, in fact he wanted it. 

The two of them stay there for a moment, Finn panting away, while Poe caressed his cock, making sure to wring the last bit of pleasure from him. Poe suddenly realizes just how hard he is himself, his cock rigid in his pants and desiring a quick release. He stands up for a moment, wiping some of the cum off his cheek and licking it off with a satisfied smirk. “My turn..” he says rather lowly, he sticks his hand into his pants pocket, taking out a tiny tube of lube he kept. Finn, even in his dazed state comments on this “So….you brought lube? You expected us to do something dirty here?” 

“Yeah, just didn’t expect that I would be using it on myself, not that I mind, since you’ll be the one fucking me.” he says while uncapping the lube and pulling his pants down. He walks over to a seemingly flat metallic box, low enough to be fucked into and just what he needs. He strips himself of his pants, palming his cock and slowly jerking it. He never expected to be giving Finn such a show, in fact, he could imagine Finn probably not being able to figure out just what to do with himself while watching. 

It probably would have been better to let Finn do the fingering to show him the ropes, but when Poe bends chest forward over the flat surface of the metal box he’s far too aroused to bother. Finn could just watch and get hard again because Poe needed that thick cock of his to get him through this. The pilot takes his lubed finger and slowly dips it into his pucker, smearing the cream around for precaution sake. There’s a slight hiss that comes from him that makes Finn feel unsure, but the sight of watching Poe finger himself is causing his cock to grow hard again, just as planned.

He tilts his head slightly as he continues watching. Poe’s index finger is thrusting slowly into his own tightness, the walls acclimating to the feeling of a foreign object. He admitted to himself that it had been a minute since he had anyone fuck him thoroughly, especially with the Resistance taking up all of his time, but he remembers how godly such a thing felt, and even perhaps felt a slight twinge of envy when he saw Finn enjoying himself so much on his own cock. Talk about being conceited, but he had the idea of his cock being enough to pleasure Finn, and wanting one inside himself confused for a few moments. It wasn’t as if Finn wasn’t already lusting after his hole from across the room, but he spent much of his time believing that perhaps Finn wanted no part of being dominant, fortunately his presumption seemed untrue. 

It was only a few minutes before he has two fingers inside of himself, stretching out his hole to allow himself to take what Finn was going to inevitably offer. He let his fingers graze over his prostate teasingly, but he wanted to keep that pleasure for Finn, and Finn alone so he refrains from doing much more. His breaths are shallow, and he huffs slowly against the reflective sheen of the box under him, the hot air condensing on the surface and then disappearing for a few seconds. 

Poe gets so into fingering himself, and the desire to be fucked, he doesn’t notice Finn already behind him, lightly touching the side of his ass with a warm and admittedly needed hand. “Let me take over.” Finn says without any worry in his voice. Poe nods for a moment, turning his head around and smiling warmly at him. Finn began to position himself behind Poe, his dick nestled nicely into the crevice of Poe’s ass, while the brunette attempts to reach around as best he can and rub his lover’s cock lightly with his other hand. 

“Be gentle Finn, ease into my ass, and go as slow as you can handle. it’s been awhile since I’ve done this.” 

Finn nods before realizing that Poe can’t see him. “Yeah...I will be.”

He slowly encircled his cock around the rim of Poe’s hole, copying the movement from Poe, and remembering how that somehow relaxed him every time they fucked. Then he slowly pushes, the pucker easily taking in his thick bulbous head, and the slick of the lube allowing him to ease into Poe. Suddenly, he pauses for a moment not realizing just how tight an ass could be and how this heat of Poe’s enveloped him so easily, the tightness was incomparable to just a simple blowjob. Finn could feel the walls of his anus constrict around his cock ever so slightly with each breath Poe took, but unlike Finn, Poe was entirely relaxed and looking at Finn with that same cocky smirk. “Not bad...huh?”

Finn gulps for a moment. “Definitely not…” he manages to utter. The tightness of Poe continues to swallow him, and he finds himself invariably plunging deeper, until his cock hits an unfamiliar lump in the middle of smooth muscle. A lump that causes Poe to jutt his hips forward and grip at the edges of the metal box below him. He breathes out, and Finn is startled enough that he nearly removes himself, thinking that he hurt Poe, but the other man is desperately grasping at the sleeves of Finn’s jacket. “D-dont….don’t you dare Finn, keep fucking me...you’re doing fine.” 

“A-Are you sure I didn’t hurt you or something-”

“No no…..that felt…. _that felt wonderful_ ….. _please_ keep going.” 

There’s none of the usual playfulness in Poe’s voice when Finn hears him, and suddenly the slow press of hips cause a low keen in Poe’s throat. The Pilot lays his head down submissively on the metal surface, wishing that Finn would go faster as he continued to push deeper inside him, but knowing that would only cause the other to cum too early. When Finn fills Poe with his thick cock he can feel himself throbbing tremendously, the urge to release now nearly captivating him, yet his hips continue to pull back and push back in slowly as he abstained from going any faster. 

He holds Poe’s hips steady, directing his cock back into that heat, back out over and over again in this agonizing slowness that has Poe digging his fingernails into the metal of the box. Poe thinks for a moment that maybe Finn is teasing him for the kicks, but when he takes another look at Finn’s face he can see his concentration. However, Poe knows he wants more than just a steady fuck, the slight twitch in his ass convinces him that he has to take control of this situation. 

He tucks his arms under him, adjusting his weight so he can be steady, and Finn finds that instead of driving back into him, Poe was pushing back. The brunette has a smug look in his eye the next time he turns his head to look at Finn. “C’mon is that all you got Finn?” The other looks at him rather annoyingly ‘You could have just told me you wanted me to go faster…” 

“Well...where’s the fun in-!” 

Finn is already manhandling him into a new position, he no longer faced the metal surface of the box, and instead found himself looking at Finn with surprise in his eye, and the other’s cock still inside him. Finn lets his hands strongly grip the side of the box, and suddenly he’s ramming his hips into Poe’s ass, the movement causing a lewd and resounding smack from his balls hitting his ass that echoes around the room, and a loud, vulgar moan comes from Poe right after. 

The curly haired man has no time to recoup himself though, because Finn is fucking his ass, he’s fucking his ass hard and fast. Driving his hips deeper and deeper, harder and harder. Poe can hardly keep himself still on this shoddy platform of a box, so he takes a hold Finn’s cheeks, making sure he would take all of his cock. The two of them move conjointly, the walls of Poe’s ass clenching only tighter when his own cock twitches and rubs against the cotton of Finn’s shirt, and the entire length of Finn hardening inside him, hammering into his ass, and causing a ripple of pleasure up his spine. 

_“This is so filthy….but it feels so right…”_ Finn thinks in his mind, when he feels the soft skin of Poe’s ass against his balls, and the indecent noise of slick when he thrusts again. Poe’s fingers start to thread into the jacket Finn is wearing, the jacket he let him have, he’s losing himself to a sensation he had forgotten for so long, so taken by the haze of lust in his mind that he drools slightly, unable to keep himself together. He breaks one of his own rules, and begins pumping his cock, feeling the closeness of an orgasm as his thighs twitch and Finn only fucks him faster.

Finn is ramming his hips into Poe’s ass, the lewd slap of his balls against his skin filling the room, but they paid no heed to it, as they were fully consumed by one another. Finn pushes his body forward, allowing himself to seal his lips on Poe’s naked neck, struggling to keep up with the surge of raw nervous excitement running through him, all while Poe kept a steady hand on him. With a few shuddery gasps he leans against Poe’s ear, at first unsure of how to say this as he felt his body ready to explode. “Fuck…..Poe…..I’m gonna…” 

His fingernails dig into the crevice of Poe’s hips, his pelvis jutting out for a few final thrusts, driving his cock deep into Poe, spurting out hot seed. Long into the first explosive waves of orgasm washing over his body, he continued to hold Poe’s hips steady as if he wanted every bit of his cum to stay inside the other. Poe continued to pump himself with the last few frantic thrusts Finn gave to him, the brush of his thick cock over his prostate causing his back to lift from the surface of the platform, and his hole clenched ravenously at the spent cock still inside him. 

His climax is a warm and welcome sensation, starting as a weak pinch, building up in the base of his spine and then spreading out into toasty heat that makes his thighs twitch, and a long, wanton moan that would have invariably raised some ears comes from his mouth, but it wasn’t as if Poe had it in him to care. His cum splattered over the stretch of his stomach, covering both him and Finn. A weary yet appreciative sigh fell from his lips as he stared at the ceiling, dazed in the afterglow of an orgasm. There wasn’t any doubt in his mind that he’d ask for this more often. 

The two of them remained there, both feeling indescribably warm and full, loved and sated. Finn’s the one who moves first, shuddering slightly as he removed his cock from Poe’s hole, and then slowly kissing down Poe’s stomach, lapping at the cum left there, and then licking over Poe’s glans. Poe scratched weakly as his scalp, showing that he appreciated the effort, and the fact that being fucked by him went far better than he expected it to. Finn sighed contentedly. “I’m guessing I was pretty good right?” 

Poe nods at him lazily, wishing they could go back to just a few minutes when he felt a surge of pleasure rush through him, he begins to laugh at how absurd and dangerous it was to fuck near the Hangar of all places. Would the old Poe have done this with anyone other than Finn? He couldn’t see it. 

“Next time, I promise we won’t do it here…” he manages to say when he attempts to lift himself and feels the soreness of having been fucked into the surface of the metal box, that pain was at least a sign that Finn did good. When he sees Finn sheepishly smiling at the fact that Poe was trying to fix a crick in his back from his own actions, Poe grabs him into a passionate kiss, crushing their lips together, there’s a playful laugh coming from Finn, and Poe is nibbling down on his lower lip teasing him like he always did. “Mmm next time Finn….” 

“Yeah?”

“Don’t stop until I say so…”

“Heh, whatever you say Poe….”


End file.
